


Run to You

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost died today. The thought tumbled in his head with scenes and words and moments. (Nine/Rose minific)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

The lights directly above his head flashed in quick succession, drawing his attention away from the wires in his fingers. “What is it? You know I’m busy. These are your bits I’m working on.” A mental flash of alarm from the TARDIS, accompanied by an image of Rose, was enough to send him flying out from under the console and down the hallway. His boots clomped to a halt outside her bedroom door and he swung it open, not bothering to knock.

“Oh, Rose.”

In a moment, he was at her side, anxiously and somewhat awkwardly rubbing her back as she heaved with sobs. “Rose? Rose, I can help, but you have to let me in. What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

Her only response was to uncurl herself slightly and cling to his jacket. He thought about calling for Adam, that maybe she needed some human comfort…but after the day they’d had, after he’d almost lost her, he found he wasn’t quite willing to let her go.

He shifted slightly, pulling her closer so that he could sit more firmly on her bed. From his new position leaning against the headboard, he couldn’t see her, but felt quite clearly as her sobbing turned to quiet tears, and the tears gave way to reluctant sleep.

She almost died today. The thought tumbled in his head with scenes and words and moments. “He’s not the one pointing the gun at me…I am alone in the universe. So are you. We are the same…It was the prize of my collection!…What for? What’s the point? Don’t you see? It’s all gone!…Sorry, I was a bit slow…What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?”

The woman you love.

“Rose?”

He leaned down and tipped her head up at the same time, bringing her close enough to ghost a kiss across her lips.

“Rose, love. Wake up. I need…we need to talk.”


End file.
